


Three Minor Details (Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy)

by mistyzeo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Three Minor Details (Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some People Find Dodgy Dancing Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156856) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



John wakes up the morning after with the worst hangover he's ever had, even though he only had a few. It takes him two hours to remember everything that happened, and two more for him to speak a word to Sherlock again. An hour after that, they're standing at the edge of yellow tape, staring together at a body in a skip, and John smiles when Sherlock curls a hand around his elbow to reach across him for his phone.

 

This is not the first time they've fucked in semi-public. Sherlock got John off in an empty underground car, so late at night it was early again, just to prove that he could, and John paid him back by blowing him in the bathroom of a club they were supposed to be scouting. Not even in a stall, either, just against the wall behind the door, fast and dirty and vastly unsanitary. John washed his hands three times before they went back to work.

 

Lestrade's children, eight and five, stay with him over New Years'. He agrees to let them stay up until a quarter past twelve, but they're both asleep in his too-big bed by half ten. He drinks limoncello alone at midnight, watching the fireworks on telly, and gets a text a few minutes later from John Watson. _Tell me there's something interesting going on tonight._ Not John, then. It's the closest Sherlock will get to a holiday greeting.


End file.
